A recent trend in automotive vehicles has been the provision of power devices to open and close doors, liftgates, hoods, trunks and any other swinging, heavy closure panel. Each type of closure panel presents unique challenges. The rear liftgates on mini vans or SUVs are large, heavy, generally rectangular structures, typically latched at the bottom and hinged across the top to swing up and down. Gas springs generally support the liftgate on both sides at its up, open position, and assist in lifting it. The hold open force of the springs has to be manually overcome during closing, of course. Latches are located at the bottom center of the liftgate, so the manual opening and closing force is centered and evenly distributed. Any powered opening and closing device, however, will generally have to be located at the side of the liftgate opening, so as to be concealed or at least out of the way. As gates lift become larger and are made from lighter, thinner and more flexible materials, they become more subject to twisting with unbalanced forces. This means that unless two power devices are provided, one on each side of the liftgate, it could flex unevenly as it was opened or closed. Obviously, a power opener using a single actuator acting on a single side of the liftgate would be far less expensive, but it is not obvious how it could possibly provide a lifting force to both sides of the panel.